Snapped
by Debra101
Summary: All Daniel ever wanted to do was be the black lion pilot and lead the voltron force. It was his whole and only life. But with Keith, the force, and his haggarium infection in the way, it was taken away from him. And as one enemy once said; if you can't have something...take it. Sets after episode "Black." Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Author's Note: I've always wanted to continue the Voltron Force series, and this idea has always been the image I see when I think about it. So I hope my version of the continuation of Voltron force inspires us all.**

**Anyway, this is going to be an awesome, mind blowing, fanfic about Daniel after the episode "Black."**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Did anyone else see the Voltron Force Nicktoons promo on TV on Wednesday, July 10, 2013? It might be a sign that it's coming back to air. I mean, why would you advertise something on your network if you don't even show it? This is just my hopeful thinking and important information, that I think everyone needs to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force.**

* * *

**Chapter:1 Broken**

**Daniel POV**

"What in Arus was that", demanded Keith angrily?

I had just finished being dragged into the castle control with Hunk and Lance restraining me. My little haggarium flare up has probably costed me everything. Attacking the force with the black lion had led to a lethal battle. I could have won though if Black hadn't injected me out of the cockpit. It's a good thing that no one except for Vince knows what had transpired. Larmina and the force, past and present thought that I was cured or has no idea that I'm infected.

"Well", said Keith sternly. I looked down in remorse. "I don't know." "You don't know", he snapped! "How could you not know? You attacked the team, damaged the lions, injured your crew mates, and here you are to tell me that you don't know!" I cringed back at the tone of his words. "And..." He stopped, noticing my trembling. He stared down at me with anger, disappointment, and confusion. "Why Daniel", Keith said soothing his voice? "Why did you do it?" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Does it have to do with you being a cadet again?"

I felt anger rise in me. Keith took the black lion away from me. It's all of his fault. If it wasn't for my stupid haggarium infection, it would still be mine!

"What do you think", I spat?

And that's when I realized something. I actually had no clue why I attacked them. Was it the haggarium or was it...me? Wow! I thought about it for a minute. First I was just piloting Black like I always do, and I ran in front of everyone normally. Then I started to turn around and I started to remember being demoted back into a cadet. I was so mad that I didn't know what to do. That's when my haggarium flared up and I viciously lunged the black lion at them. I wanted to hurt them, and make the force pay for what they had done. They didn't trust me and now they're just in the way.

Hold on...

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Did I really just thought about killing the Voltron Force?

"What does that mean", asked Keith bringing me back to reality? "I, I, I", I stuttered still in shock from my devious, deadly thinking. I was unnaturally at loss for words. He merely nodded his head. "I see", he said. "Daniel I don't want you anywhere near the lions." "What", I said surprized? No. No. No. He's just playing, right? "And you're off the team for a month. We can't risk you having another rampage." "Keith no", I begged. He can't do this to me. "Please just, just give me another chance. I promise I won't hurt anyone or let my emotions get in the way. I, I'm sorry." "Save it Daniel", he said calmly. "It's for the best and it will do you some good." I shook my head struggling to fight back tears. "But." "No buts. I've made my decision and I'm not going to change my mind."

I looked at him in horror. "You can't do this to me", I whispered. "You can't." "I'm sorry Daniel, but..." "No you're not", I yelled! Keith looked taken aback by sudden outburst. "Daniel", he tried to reason but I wasn't having any of it. "You can say that you're sorry all you want, but I know it's a lie", I screamed!

Hit him. Punch him. Kill him, my instincts said. I ignored them. For now.

"Come on kid it's just one month", replied Lance like it was nothing. Unbelievable! "And who asked you", I snarled pulling away from his grip? "Easy kid", said Hunk. "You don't tell me what to do!" I squirmed out of his hold as well. "Daniel", yelled Keith! It was clearly enough to see that he was getting tired of my attitude. "No", I said defiantly!

Tears were now streaming down my face.

"Daniel if you would just listen", said Keith. I covered my ears refusing to hear what else he has to say. "Leave me alone", I growled! I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to leave. Their calls after me faded away as my walking turned into running. I ran straight to the bathroom. My room wasn't pivot enough with everybody popping in and out all of the time.

As I reached the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me with an outraged cry. I was mad and sad at the same time. How could he do this to me? How could he? I punched the wall. It's not fair!

I stumped up to the mirror. If I wasn't so furious right now, I would have wimped away like a scarred puppy.

My eyes glowed purple with haggarium and my whole expression was dark and dangerous. I started to breathe harder. I felt like I was going to have a nervous break down. At any given moment I could just snap!

I bit my lip to prevent me from breaking down. "This can't be happening", I whispered. Everything seemed like it was falling apart. I felt as if a part of me has been destroyed. I hated this feeling. I felt like nothing. I felt crushed.

I don't know why, but I suddenly screamed. And I screamed again and again.

Keith did this to me. He took away my sanity. My life and dreams are over! And I'm not exaggerating either. Just because it's only a month does not mean that it can't destroy me!

I angrily grabbed a flower vase and threw it at my reflection. I watched the shattered broken glass fall into the sink and on to the floor.

I choked up on my sobs as my legs gave out from under me. I rested my arms on the sink and buried my head in them crying loudly.

Why?

* * *

**Allura POV**

"Are you sure about this", I asked Keith walking in the control room? I had just seen Daniel running past me crying. He looked so... broken. "Yes", replied Keith nonchalantly. "The kid has to learn sooner or later." "That's true", I agreed. "But does he have to learn it this way? I mean Keith, Daniel's torn apart." "Allura have you forgotten what he did? He attacked the force. He injured Vince. And you really think that I'm being hard on the kid? Daniel is lucky enough to still be part of the voltron force at all."

I took a moment to consider his words. Daniel has been unstable lately, and if I had to guess, aggressive. His first mission of being the leader had been a total disaster. And... well... Keith was right. Daniel does need to learn. But how could he learn if he's nowhere near the lions, and... The lions! Black had injected Daniel out which means... Daniel was rejected.

"Keith", I said. "I think, I think darkness is brewing within destiny."

* * *

**Yes, I love it! And I hope you do too, because positive feedback would be nice.**

**Please review a.s.a.p.! **

**The next chapter is coming up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Friendships

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two! I hope that you all love this second update of my continuation of my version of the Voltron Force series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling Friendships**

**Larmina POV**

"Are you okay", I asked Vince?

After the battle between us and Daniel, Vince had gotten hurt. He suffered from a mini coma, sprained ankle and a cracked bone in his left arm. We all thought that he was going to be asleep a whole lot longer, but Vince had woken up about forty-five minutes after we took him to the infirmary.

"I'll live", he said tiredly. "So", I began. "What do you think made Daniel go rampage on us? His haggarium infection is gone, so something else has to be bothering him, right?"

Vince didn't say anything. I assumed that he was still exhausted and was recovering, but when I looked back at him I could tell that he was deep in thought.

"Vince", I said in realization. "Daniel is cured, right?"

No answer.

"He isn't, is he? Vince are you crazy? You told me, or he told us that he was cured! The infection was gone! History even!" I gave an agitated sigh. "Why would Daniel lie to us about something this big?" "Maybe he didn't."

I looked down at Vince, as he tried to sit up. He was weak I could tell, and his attempt at an upright position was taking an enormous amount of energy out of him.

"What do you mean he didn't", I replied crossing my arms? "I mean, maybe he didn't know. Daniel told us that destroying the Lider was the only way to cure him. And when we did, only the connection between Daniel and the Lider was broken. The haggarium was still there." "That makes sence", I said. "But what... Hold on. Daniel had a connection with the Lider and no one even bothered to tell me." Vince smiled sheepishly. "It was the only way he defeated it. Daniel could see every move that it was going to throw at us before it even attacked."

I slumped down in my chair, not believing what I was hearing. "Daniel cheated his way in", I said. "How shallow is that?" "Well", said Vince. "That makes two of us."

* * *

**Keith POV**

"What kind of darkness", I asked Allura? "Honestly, I'm not sure in particular. It's just that I have this feeling. Deceiveness? Tension? Hostility? It's not clear, but if only father were here, he would surely know."

We were quiet for a moment.

"Do you think I should notify the team and everyone else about your suspicion", I said?

If there was trouble coming our way, then we should be ready. Preparing before time is always a smart tactic. That way we would be ready for any evil that strikes at us.

"No", said Allura firmly. "Untill I am certain about this, we won't say a word." "Are you sure", I asked? "Not telling them may result into some consequences." "I know", she said. "And I am willing to take the risk. If something does happen, then we will both alert the team right away."

"Okay", I said. "We keep it quiet. For now." Allura smiled. "Thank you Keith."

"Soooooooo", said Lance coming from the other side of the room with Hunk. "Me and the big guy were just debating on who should check on the kid and see if he's okay." "Yeah", said Hunk. "Surprisingly it ended up a tie in rock, paper, scissors."

I laughed.

"It's probably not a good idea to check up on Daniel yet. He still needs time to cool off. We don't want him going off again like he did, or worst." "True", agreed Lance. "But when he does cool down who feels like facing him? With one look at us he might just lose it."

We all turned at Hunk. "Uh, uhn", said Hunk. "There's no way I'm going." We then turned towards Allura. She glared at us. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I wiped away my tears.

Everything was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to fix it. One month. One lousy month!

I held my breath, but it didn't work as I wimperd some more. I put my hands on my throbbing skull. My head hurt, but I ignored it. Or at least I tried.

Standing up on my still weak legs, I turned on the water. I watched it run for a while, collecting my thoughts. Broken, confused, bewildered, messed up thoughts!

I brook into sobs once more.

Angrily, I threw cold water on my face.

I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!

I slammed my hands onto the sink, which quickly backfired. The broken glass sliced into my skin causing me to bleed. Sharp pain quickly brain washed my mind, as I regretted ever making that bad move. I studied my now crimson red palms. Blood dripped into the sink staining the white porslin.

Carefully I placed my right hand under the cold water. I gasped as it stung. The stinging slowly faded away. My blood mixed into the water and the entire inside of the sink was red. I took a deep shuddery breath inserting my left palm. I got the same results as the stinging settled in. It took longer for the pain to ease, but it slowly became bearable.

"Well", I said to myself. "That was dumb."

It was shocking (not) that I had to hurt myself to calm down. Now all I have to do is go to the... infirmary to bandage myself up.

"Snart bags", I whispered.

Now I have to go face the damage that I have done. Otherwise known as Vince's injury.

Gathering up all of my courage and suppressing my guilt and shame, I headed to the infirmary.

When I got there I looked through the glass window. Larmina and Vince were having a conversation. Right away I knew that they were talking about me.

I hesitantly knocked on the door. They both looked up with expressions that were hard to read. Accusing? Hurt? Frustrated? Pity? Maybe all of the above?

"Come in", called Larmina.

Inhaling and exhaling, I walked in.

"Hey", I greeted not sure what to expect. "Hey", they said simultaneously.

I looked at Vince. He appeared okay, but still looked tired. A cast was wrapped around his arm, and I could tell that he was fighting to stay awake.

"Are you doing okay", I asked Vince? He nodded. "I'll manage." He paused. "What about you?" I looked down at my bleeding hands. "Good."

There was an awkward silence to match the discomforting conversation.

What was I supposed to say now? I've already hurt my best friend, I've been kicked off the force for a month, and I'm still greatly infected with haggarium. At this point nothing else could be said but apologies and begs for forgiveness.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Vince", I finally said. "I, I don't know what happened. I just..." "We know about the haggarium", interrupted Larmina. "We know everything." My head snapped up. "Everything", I said slowly? "Everything", confirmed Vince. "How much of everything", I asked quickly? There is no way that they could know all of the details. "All the way up to how you lied about being a team player by killing the Lider, when all you had to do was pry into it's mind", said Larmina. I could tell that she was not happy.

"I had no choice", I defended. "How else was I, I mean we, were going to destroy that thing? If it wasn't for me, then we would all probably be dead by now." "Daniel", said Vince. "You cheated your way in."

I gaped at him forgetting all about my bloodied hands. How dare he accuse me of such. I've worked long and hard for my pilot seat in the Voltron Force, unlike Larmina and him. Larmina got the blue lion handed to her on a silver platter and the only reason why Vince got his was because Pidge wanted to upgrade stuff. And he has the nerve to accuse me of cheating my way in?!

"What are you trying to say", I asked him? "You don't think that I deserve to be on this team?" "I didn't say that ", said Vince.

I shook my head in disgust. "Whatever", I muttered. I met eyes with Larmina. "You think that I cheated my way in too, don't you?" She looked away. "Daniel, all I think now is that you need some help. Vince and I think that it's time to tell the rest of the force about your infection." "No", I protested. "I'm fine. It just got out of hand for a little while." "You attacked us", replied Vince. "It was a one time thing", I argued. "For now", he added.

I glared at them.

_Just try me_, I thought. _I can easily make it a second time._

Vince narrowed his eyes._ I wouldn't advise doing that,_ he warned telopathicly.

"Will you stop doing that", I said aloud. "I don't want you inside of my head." "It's not my fault that you put your thoughts inside of my brain", said Vince. "Oh, I'm sorry", I replied using fake sympathy. "Then here's a thought."

_Get out of my life! And stay away from me!_

I ignored Vince's hurt expression, and walked over to the cabinet with the bandages. I quickly wrapped myself up, not wanting to be in the same room with my so-called "friends".

When I was done, I roughly closed the cabinet door, and stormed myself to the exit.

"We're still going to try to find a cure for you", said Larmina.

I stopped walking and looked back at her. "I know", I said.

And then I left.

* * *

**This is awesome! (jumps up and down) What will happen next? What will Daniel do? When will the force find out what kind of darkness is brewing? What, when, where, who, and how? The suspense is killing me, and I'm the writer of this story!**

**Anyway, please review a.s.a.p. **

**And remember; you don't have to have an account to post a review. The more feedback, the quicker chapters will be updated. Trust me, it only takes a few seconds and your quick review will make longer chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgiving Apologies

**Author's Note: Here is chapter three! This chapter is going to be a short one, because I wanted to save all of the action in the next one. I also wanted this to be a chapter that gives a few clues to want has happened in the past week of Daniel's punishment. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have terrible news. I have heard rumors that Voltron Force might be/is cancelled. Can you believe that! I'm not 100% sure that it is true or not, but not having any new episodes in almost a year kinda gets you wondering.**

**My solution to the problem is that we start a campagne saying that we want another season of Voltron force. We can tweet, use Facebook, make videos, petition, etc. If anyone else thinks that this is a good idea, please PM me, or post a review comment. Once again, I'm not sure that this is true or not, but if it is, we'll be ready. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force. If I did, then I would have put up a huge fight to continue this amazing series.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unforgiving Apologies**

**Daniel POV**

A week passed, and I've got to admit that it was probably the slowest week in the whole universe. My punishment is like torture. I can't be with the lions, I can't go on any missions, I can't go to any debriefings, and I can't even have my voltcom. How shady is that? I can't train, I'm not allowed to go to class, I can't do this, and I can't do that.

Argh!

I rested my head on my pillow, bored out of my mind. This is just like the G.A. Academy. Everything was slow and never fast. Only this was worst, and it had a horrible routine to go along with it.

Seven in the morning, wake up, take a shower, and get dressed in my normal clothes.(also part of my punishment) Eight o-clock. Eat breakfast with the traitors. Eight thirty to twelve. Lock myself in my room, fuming over my punishment. At twelve o-clock it has to be the worst part of the day. It was either that Keith and Lance wanted to lecture me, or Hunk and Allura trying to get me to talk about my feelings. Whichever one that it was they both ended with the same words.

_Keith/ Lance:: _

_Keith- "We're doing this for your own good."_

_Me- "Yep." (Maybe for your own good, but it's certainly not mine.)_

_Lance- "Next time try not to go crazy."_

_Me- "Sure." (I's not like I have a haggarium infection or anything.)_

_Keith- "And remember. Everything is not about you."_

_Me- "I know. I know. Gosh! Can't we just drop this!?"_

_..._

_Hunk/ Allura::_

_Allura- "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"_

_Me- "Yeah."_

_Hunk- "Come on little buddy, you can tell us anything."_

_Me- "..." (Not a chance.)_

_Allura- "... Well, if you need anyone to talk to, we're here, okay?"_

_Me- "Okay."_

And that's how we always conclude our conversations. Me being vague and them with no answers.

I sighed, as I heard the door open. Right then and there I felt the urge to argue with the traitor.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me", I replied turning to the side looking away from Vince? "Yes", he said. "But this is my room too you know." I grunted. "Don't remind me." "You're still mad at me for what I said", said Vince? "That you and Larmina both don't think that I have a place in the Voltron Force", I said? "Yes. Yes, I am."

Vince shook his head. "We didn't say that." "Well, it seemed like you did", I said. "Are you really going to make a big deal about this", snapped Vince? I could tell that he was getting annoyed by our constant bickering. "Untill you take it back and apologize. Get used to it." "But Daniel..."

I sat up and turned to face him. "Vince you just don't understand, okay? You think that I just use short cuts, get into trouble, and is just this brash minded cadet with a lot of secrets. But... I'm not." I paused. "Now more than ever I have to prove myself. Not just to the team but also to me. This, this, haggarium infection is getting harder and harder to control. My chances of ever being in the black lion again is on the line. If I have another flare up then I'll really be kicked off the team. Not only am I fighting the aggression, but the pain as well. Physically and mentally." I took a breath. "You have no idea what it's like."

Vince took a seat beside me. "Actually", he said. "I do." I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. There was no way that he knew what I was going through. "Really", I asked doubtfully? "Yeah", replied Vince. "Trying to learn how to control my powers was difficult. The constant head aches, voltcom freak outs, and my lower self-esteem made it very hard for me. I was uncertain of what was going to happen, and I was uncertain about myself. Was I putting the team in danger when I couldn't control my powers, or was I letting them down by being too afraid to admit that I needed help? Either way, I knew that I wasn't going to give up. And I was going to do whatever it takes to make sure I build up my self-confidence."

"And let me guess", I said. "You built up your self-esteem, asked for help, you understood how your powers worked, then you saved the day, and became the chosen one."

Vince shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I smirked. "Like I said before in the past. It must be tough being the golden boy." Vince chuckled. "It is. It just takes a lot of patience. Which, is by the way something you don't have." I gave a short laugh. "That's just not in my true nature", I replied.

There was a moment of silence between us.

"So", said Vince after a while. "Are we cool?"

I thought about it. I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him or not. He did admit that he felt like I had cheated my way into being the leader of the Voltron Force. And he also told Larmina about me having a connection with the Lider. Was it really okay that he said those things about me? Did I really want to let it go?

"Vince, I..."

His voltcom beeped interrupting me from what I was going to say.

"Vince, we've received a distress call from planet Ariel", came Pidge's voice. "We need you in the control room now." "Okay", said Vince. "I'm on my way."

When they were done, Vince stood up. "I have to go", he said to me. "Are you going to be okay?" I crossed my arms. "Do I have a choice?"

He gave me a small smile. "It'll get better", he replied reassuringly. "You'll see." "Whatever", I muttered. "You better get going. The team needs their golden boy."

Once again, there was that hurt expression on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have been that hard on him, but then again when was there any mercy on me? Never. And mercy sure wasn't displayed to me when Keith took the black lion away from me.

With one last glance in my direction, Vince left me alone.

* * *

**Please Review a.s.a.p.**


	4. Chapter 4: Planet Ariel

**Author's Note: I have one word for all of you, and I know each and every one of y'all will do this.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Planet Ariel**

**Vince POV**

When we got to planet Ariel, I could tell that something was definitely wrong. The Krelshi were going crazy, and a few of the lion riders were trying to calm them down. The shattering buildings crumbled into pieces, as the Krelshi banged against it.

"What do you think got into them", asked Lance? "I don't know, but we're going to find out", said Keith. "Everybody needs to go out on foot. If it starts to get out of control then report back to the lions."

Once he was done, I took a deep breath. For some reason I felt like I knew what the cause was, but at the same time I didn't.

Pushing my thoughts away, I exited the green lion.

"I see you have received our distress call", said Chief Kalon riding his lion towards us. "Yeah", said Larmina. "What's wrong with them? I thought the Krelshi were a minor annoyance." "They were", replied Kalon. "Untill the mine started to collapse."

"What?!"

Everyone looked at me from my sudden outburst.

I laughed nervously.

"I mean... the mine is a very important part of this planet. It contains its history, and spiritual alignment. My powers also have a special connection to it, and the Krelshi, so I guess they have a pretty good reason to be freaking out if it's destabilizing."

"But what's causing it to fall apart", inquired Hunk? "That's why we called you", replied Chief Kalon. "The crystalized structure runs into the core of Ariel, and if it is damaged then this planet will be destroyed. My men have tried to go in to discover the cause, but in its current state we are unable to."

"Then how can we help", asked Larmina? "I'm not sure", said Kalon. "But we need to figure out a way in, and to settle down the Krelshi."

"Alright", said Keith. "Vince. Larmina. I need you two to find out what's going on down in the mine. The rest of us will hold off the Krelshi. Okay?"

We nodded, and headed our separate ways.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"What do you need me for", I asked Pidge, as he plucked a wire out of a funny looking hexagon shaped box? The wire was orange and it had sparks flying from it.

"I need an assistant", he replied casually. "Just because you're off the force for a month, doesn't mean you have to stay in your room sulking around miserable. Besides, you look like you needed something to do." He poked some more wires. "Can you hand me the pliers, Daniel?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. This is better than doing nothing." I rummaged around in the tool box, untill I found what I was looking for. With a sigh, I dropped the pliers into his hand.

Pidge glanced up from his work. I could tell that he was studying my moody expression. "Go grab a chair", he said with a smile. "We need to talk."

Reluctantly, I went halfway across the room, got a chair, and took a seat next to Pidge.

"What do you wanna know, other that the fact that I'm forlorn and depressed", I replied harshly?" I should have known that sooner or later, somebody was going to play physiologist. "Not much", said Pidge drawing his attention back to his project. "It's just... why are you making such a big deal about this? It's only a month. To me Keith was being nice to give you this punishment, considering that you did attack the team and hurt Vince." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Why Daniel", he asked? "Are you really that mad at us for demoting you back into a cadet?"

He stopped tinkering with the hexagon thing and looked me straight in the eyes. I averted his gaze.

Pidge always made himself sound so sincere and calm. There was no bitter note in his tone. His smile was so genuine, and his appearance was always soft.

"I don't know", I said. "All I ever wanted to do in my life, was to be the black lion pilot. So, I guess when it was taken away from me, I felt like I had lost everything. And... I let my anger get the best of me."

I know, I know, I was lying through my teeth, but this wasn't technically a lie. The black lion has always been my dream, and I would do anything to get it. Me being angry that it was taken away, was the fake part. The haggarium infection has always been the reason for my aggressive recklessness... Right?

"I understand why you acted the way you did", said Pidge setting down his tools. "But acting out in anger is never going to solve anything. You do know that, right?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Good", he said. "Because I need a screw driver." He held out his hand. I picked up the screw driver and plopped it into his hand. "Happy", I asked with a hint of annoyance? "Thrilled", he replied smirking getting back to work.

* * *

**Vince POV**

"This is crazy", complained Larmina struggling to stay on her feet. The ground was shaking fiercely, and stray debris kept on flying on flying our way. Dust and smoke covered our path, which made it hard to see where we were going."We'll never get to the mine at this rate." "There has to be another way to get there", I said.

"I know a short cut."

Between all of the tumbling rocks and clouded dirt, there was Daigo.

"Daigo", I exclaimed, as he neared us! "What are you doing here?" "I thought that you guys would need some help, so I tried to find you", he said. "If there was anyone who could stop this, it would be you Vince. Your connection to our sacred history could save us all."

"That's good to hear", said Larmina waving away some of the dust. "But we need to get there. Now." "Of course", said Daigo. "This way."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

A few minutes later we were headed down an underground stairway. It had to be worst down here, because the ground was trembling more violently and the ceiling seemed like it could collapse any moment.

"We are almost there", said Daigo. "Though, I am not sure what we will find." There was a pause. "So. Where is the other one? Isn't he supposed to be the new leader of Voltron Force?"

Man. He just had to ask didn't he? How was I supposed to explain this?

"He..." "He's sick", said Larmina cutting me off. "Daniel has the... the... Arusin flue. It's highly contagious. Isn't that right Vince?" She nudged my shoulder. "Ye... Yeah", I stuttered in agreement. "Very contagious."

It was a lame excuse, yes, but it was better than nothing. Especially better than the one I was going to make up, if I had an excuse at all.

Daigo gave us a warily look, but didn't question it. "We're here", he announced.

We stopped in front of a similar door from the first time we came here, when I was attacked by the Krelshi.

"Through here is the mine", he said. "Hopefully it's still intact." "Well", I replied stepping towards it. "There's only one way to find out."

Carefully, I touched it and it started to glow blue. The door opened and there it was. The mine.

"Wow", I said observing my tingling hand. I turned to face my friends. "That was a lot easier than the last time."

Suddenly, there was a mini quake from below, and at least five Krelshi emerged from the ground. All of them surrounded us, circling.

So much for it being easy, I thought.

* * *

**Yay, chapter four! I'm on a roll here!**

**Please review a.s.a.p.**

**P.S. Please do whatever you can to save the show. The Voltron Force needs us to get it another season/seasons. Please check chapter three for details.**


	5. Chapter 5: Power Surge

**Author's note. I'm really proud of this chapter. Especially the Daniel and Vince part. You just have to display the images in your head, and you can really feel the emotion, pain, and violence. It's perfect!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Power Surge**

**Keith POV **

"And please refresh my memory on how this is supposed to work", said Lance shooting his magma pistols at the Krelshi. Every bullet he shot at them missed.

This tactic is only supposed to distract them", I explained. "The lion riders don't want to hurt them, because they have been here long before they have. We need to respect that as well."

"Yeah", replied Lance sarcastically. "If only they would feel the same."

I rolled my eyes.

The ground beneath me shook, and I jumped out of the way just in time from getting crushed by a large piece of broken building.

"Close one", commented Hunk stumbling beside me. His hammer held tightly in his grasp. "But I have to agree with Lance. There's no way we can beat these guys, head on."

I sighed. They were right. The Krelshi were one hundred percent out of control.

"Get to the lions", I said. "From there we will fight, but only small attacks, okay?"

They nodded.

As I headed towards Black, all I could think of was that I hope that the others were doing better than us.

* * *

**Vince POV**

The Krelshi circled us slowly. Normally their growls would be meaningless noise to people, but I could understand them fully.

They were judging us, or most likely me. Wondering if I was ready. Wondering if I could save them. Wondering if we could help them.

"What do they want from us", asked Larmina activating her staff? "I'm not sure", said Daigo. "But if we stop the crystal from shattering, then we might find some answers." "And how are we supposed to do that, if neither one of us can get past them", said Larmina? "It's not like we can ask them nicely." "Actually", I replied. "We can."

I walked up to one of the Krelshi, and it stopped pacing around, taking a hostile position.

"Vince", Larmina said warningly, getting ready to protest. "I'll be fine", I assured. "I've done this before."

_Now all I have to do is get it to listen to me._

The Krelshi growled at me.

"I know", I said. "You and your buddies have told me over and over again, that I'm not ready. But I have to do this, whether I'm ready or not."

More growling.

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"They can understand each other", asked Larmina confused? "Amazing", said Daigo in awe. "Vince must have a more unique connection to the Krelshi than I had suspected. Vince truly is special."

"Please", I said. "The only way to save everyone is by letting us go straight to the source. If not, then this planet nor its inhabitants will survive."

It continued to growl.

I clenched my fist, getting agitated by the Krelshi's stubbornness.

"Well, if you don't let me do this, then all of the Krelshi will die."

The Krelshi tilted its head in thought. It then, bared its teeth and let out a small, soft growl.

"Thanks", I said with a hint of relief that the Krelshi would let us though.

The Krelshi growled louder this time, and all of them backed out of our way.

I waved the others over, and we started to walk through the crowd and into the mine.

"That was... something", replied Larmina after a while. "How did you know what to do?" "I didn't", I said. "For some reason I can understand them fully. It's kind of wierd, but I just can."

The ground underneath us shook some more, causing small rocks to fall.

"How much more time do you think we have left", asked Larmina? "I don't know", I said. "But we need to hurry up. Hey Daigo...", I trailed off.

_Where'd he go?_

"Over here", he called.

Daigo was reading some of the ancient writing on the walls.

"This is incredible", he murmured.

"What is it", inquired Larmina as we neared him? "Links", Daigo replied. "Links to how the Krelshi is so important to Ariel and its history. This is truly amazing."

I walked up to it. I didn't know how to read any of this ancient writing, but something about it seemed familiar.

I touched it.

My eyes glowed, I felt my veins tingle, and I started to get my common head aches.

But this time was different. I wasn't breaking any computer codes, I wasn't hacking anything, and I wasn't reversing any programs.

This time Ariel's history was flowing into my mind.

I jerked myself away from it, causing me to fall.

"Vince", cried Larmina and Daigo in union.

They both came to my aid, and helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay", asked Larmina? I slowly nodded. "Yeah", I said. "It's just..." I gasped in realization. I knew what to do. I knew how to stop the crystal from destabilizing.

"Follow me", I said. "I know exactly what to do."

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I walked out of the hanger, my mind full of thoughts.

Ever since Pidge and I talked about my recent behavior, I've been thinking.

Was I really that mad at them? Was it the haggarium that made me attack them, or was it just some excuse that I used to cover my anger with?

Wow!

I stopped in my tracks.

I actually did want to hurt them. I did wanted them to pay for what they did. I did wanted to kill them. My hopes, my dreams, my life, my destiny of being the Black lion was in jeopardy because of them. I did want to permenintally get rid of them.

No... I DO want them out of the bigger picture. I need them out of my way.

I felt the haggarium in me start to flare up.

They didn't trust me, in fact they questioned my every move.

They don't trust me.

No... I couldn't afford to think like that. I can't think negatively. It would only get me in more trouble.

I started to walk again.

But.. What is happening to me? Why am I thinking like this?

I doubled over, letting out a small yelp. The haggarium surged though my veins. I felt it crackling in my eyes. The dark energy rushed though me fast.

I stood there leaning against the wall, gasping for breath.

A few moments later it stopped.

This was getting bad. Really bad! I needed Vince.

* * *

**Vince POV **_At the same_ _time _

We finally made it to the crystal. It was crumbling and all over it had cracks with light coming from it.

"It's now or never, Vince", said Larmina.

I nodded and went over to it.

_Here goes something._

I reached out to touch it.

_'Vince!' _

I held my head. Daniel's voice was loud and panicked.

_'Dude, not so loud'_,I messaged him back using our mind link. _'What's wrong?'_

_'The infection'_, he said. _'It's getting worse. I don't think I can hold it in anymore. The haggarium is getting stronger and stronger! I can feel it.'_

_'Okay'_, I said telepathicly. _' Just calm down. I'll think of something.'_

"Vince", said Larmina. "What are you waiting for?" I shrugged. "Just trying to find the right angle", I replied back.

The crystalized structure cracked some more, causing another rumble.

Quickly, I touched it.

Immediately, I started to glow. The long, deep, crevices started to form back, and the ground shook less.

I pressed harder. It was almost done.

Suddenly, I felt a twinge of pain. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The crystal was destabilizing again, but faster. The cracks turned into gaps, and the light was blinding.

I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I was stuck. Trapped. And I couldn't break away from the pain.

**Daniel POV**

Agony.

That's what I felt. Agony and pain.

My haggarium spiked up exponentially. I was blinded by the purple evil glow. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything.

I heard Vince's screams in my head.

Something bad was happening. And I couldn't stop it.

I screamed.

**Vince POV**

I hollered in pain. It was spreading quickly, and there was nothing I could do.

Daniel's screams could be heard in my head.

That's when I felt it. I felt Daniel's haggarium run through me.

**No One's POV**

The two boys screamed and yelled out in agony. Both of their eyes flickered in white and violet.

The haggarium that flowed in Vince, all went to the crystal. Every sign of haggarium in him tainted the once pure structure.

In Daniel, Vince's power's cursed in him fighting the infection. It worked for a while, untill his haggarium started to fight back.

Daniel yelled, as the infection over came him.

He passed out.

Vince jerked his hand away, and this time it let him. All of the haggarium that was in him was gone.

Larmina and Daigo ran up to him.

"What happened", asked Daigo? Vince coughed a little bit. "I don't know", he wheezed out exhausted.

Vince turned to Larmina. "Daniel sent a text message", he said. "He said that the Arusin flue was getting worse." Larmina raised her eyes brows. "We need a cure for him. Fast."

We looked up at the crystal. The purple crystal. It has been stabilized. For now. But... For how long? With the haggarium now implanted init, it would be impossible to get rid of.

Planet Ariel still isn't safe. And neither is Daniel.

* * *

**Wew! This took forever to type up. For some reason it's easy to write down, but hard to computerize.**

**Anyway, Please Review a.s.a.p. **

**P.S. Updates will be slow for now on. School is starting, so be prepared to not see any new chapters in weeks, and maybe even months. This goes for both of my current stories.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Crazy

**Yay, chapter six! **

**I have to say that this chapter was very fun to write. For some reason I really enjoy writing Daniel snap. Why? I have no idea.**

**Anyway, have fun reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gone Crazy**

**Daniel POV**

_"Daniel stop this. You can fight it", said Keith in distress! He backed up away from me untill his back bumped against the wall. I let out an insane laugh, as my eyes glowed purple, rich of haggarium. "There's nothing to fight", I stated maniactively. "Nothing to fight but you." "But why", he asked defensively. "What could I have possibly done to you for you to end up like this?"_

_I shook my head in disgust. He didn't know? He seriously didn't know? Idiot!_

_"You took my life away from me", I said, my body trembling with anger. "You took my destiny away from me." I took a few steps forwards, advancing on him. "You took the Black lion away from me, and I want it back! I need it back, and I need it back now. And...!"_

_I clenched my teeth, fighting back tears. Keith will pay for what he did. He will suffer the consequences of ever taking away something from me!_

_I let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. It was the only way my little secret would work._

_My eyes started to glow more, and this time my hands did too._

* * *

I gasped and woke up with a jolt. That dream... That messed up dream, was so real. Everything about it seemed like it was actually happening.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

I looked around frantically at my surroundings. Machines, tables, and cabinets filled the room. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV.

I shakily sat up ignoring the tugs of the wires connected to me.

_How long was I out?_

_A few days._

I looked over to the door and saw Vince.

"What do you mean", I asked aloud? There was no way, I could have been knocked out that long.

_But you were._

"Didn't I tell you to stop that", I said? "I don't want you prying into my mind, and ahhhhhhhh!"

I held my chest in pain. Once agin I could feel the haggarium flicker in my eyes. A massive surge shot through me.

Since when did it become so intense?

"Try not to get mad or stressed out", said Vince. "It's one of the triggers that we've discovered so far." "We", I questioned? Vince nodded. "Yeah. Me and Pidge."

He told!

"You... you told them", asked in disbelief? "You broke our promise, we had a deal!" "Yes, I broke our agreement, so what", snapped Vince in a tone that I've never heard him use before. "Larmina and I were going to do it anyway. It's just..." He paused. "Daniel, you need help, and there's no... Never mind." "There's no what", I asked? He shook his head. "It's not important."

He stood up to leave.

"Vince, tell me", I said. "There's no what!?" "There's no cure for you", he said. "The haggarium inside of you has been there for too long. It has mixed into your blood stream. If we try to cure you, then it will automatically kill you. If we try to separate it, then that will also kill you as well. Daniel you don't have your real blood or DNA anymore. It's all haggarium."

I gaped at him. What he said couldn't be true. I, I couldn't be pure haggarium in the inside. I couldn't... I couldn't...

"No", I whispered sadly as a tear fell. I wiped away the tear and looked down at my hands. A line of purple liquid was on it. I gasped. I wiped away another tear. More purple liquid.

A stream of tears came crashing down now.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry", said Vince putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me", I shouted pulling away from him! "Daniel, please", he pleaded. "No", I yelled! "Get away from me! Leave me alone! Just, just, GO!"

Vince gave me a look of distress. I could tell that he wanted to help me, but how could he? I'm infected for life! It was too late for me!

"Please", I whispered.

He nodded and left.

* * *

**Vince POV**

"So", started Keith. "How did it go?"

Right after I had left Daniel, everybody wanted to know what had happened. As a result of that, Keith called a meeting and wanted everyone to be in the castle control room a.s.a.p.

"Not good", I replied honestly. "He's not taking it very well. I, I'm afraid that he's slowly beginning to lose it."

They were all silent.

"So what are we going to do with Daniel now", asked Lance? "His haggarium will mess up the lions and if he has his flare ups like Larmina and Vince said, then he's also a danger to us as well."

"This it's settled", said Keith. "We have no choise but to permanently take him off the force."

"What", Larmina and I exclaimed at the same time!

This is exactly what Daniel had dreaded to begin with. Being kicked off the Voltron force because of his infection.

Everyone looked at us.

"We can't do that", said Larmina. "Yeah", I agreed. "That's why Daniel kept it a secret in the first place. He was afraid that you'll kick him off the team."

"It doesn't seem like we have much of an option", replied Keith. "I'm sorry."

He stood up from his holo-chair and went to go see Daniel and tell him the bad news.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I hugged my knees and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

How did it all go wrong so fast?

My breath shuttered, and I quivered from the feel of haggarium running in me.

This stupid infection was ruining everything! I no longer had my own blood. I no longer had my own tears or sweat. Hell, my spit was now haggarium!

There was a knock on the door.

"Vince, didn't I tell you to leave me alone", I said agitated not looking up.

"It's me", I heard Keith's voice say.

My head instantly snapped up. Him being here cannot be good. "Keith, I can explain", I began a little bit more pathetically than I had liked. He raised up his hand signalling me to stop. "Save it Daniel." "But I", I said, but he stopped me again.

"Daniel, there is nothing to explain", he said. "There's nothing what we or you can do now." "What are you trying to say", I asked looking back at my knees? "I'm saying that with the haggarium in you it could damage the lions and mess up important work. Your infection can have a major effect on certain things around you and..." "Just say what you have to say", I said interrupting him.

I knew that I was about to hate what he was going to say next, so I might as well get it over with.

He sighed and I reluctantly met his eyes.

"You're off the team", he said.

No...

I snapped my gaze away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry, but I bet he could hear me.

I angrily wiped my purple tears away.

He can't do this to me. He can't! I've worked too hard to lose everything now. I made it through people telling me that I would never be the Black lion pilot. I've made it through my short time at the G.A Acadamy. And I've made it through a lot on the Voltron force!

But now it's all gone.

The haggarium inside of me started to boil.

"Daniel, please don't take it the hard way", said Keith in a lighter voice. "Oh, don't you worry", I replied picking out my IV. "I won't take it the hard way." I dropped the IV on the floor, and took the heart monitor stuff off of me. "But then again..." I choked up on my sobs. "I might not have a choise."

I grabbed a glass cup that was on the small table next to me, and I threw it at Keith. I missed and the cup broke into tiny pieces once it hit contact with the wall. I then grabbed some medicine bottles and threw them at him too.

"Daniel, stop", he commanded. "No", I screamed at him!

"Ahhh", I doubled over at the seiring pain of the haggarium. Tears flowed from my glowing eyes.

Keith gave me a look of disappointment, concern, shock, and a hint of confusion.

I glared at him. "I hate you", I spat. "I hate you and I hate everyone else!"

Keith took a step forward, but I lashed at him again. "I hate you", I yelled!

He stared at me in horror. I could tell that he had never dealt with anyone in this kind of state before.

"I'm sorry", he said as he turned around to leave. Keith hesitated at the door giving me one last glance. He shook his head sadly and then left me.

Right now, I didn't care. I didn't care what he thought about me. I didn't care if he might consider me to be a monster at the moment. I just didn't care!

I screamed in anger and in pain.

I will get what I want. Even if it means that I have to become an enemy of Voltron. I'll kill if I have to. But I will get the Black lion. My Black lion.

I laughed at the thought. This haggarium may make me crazy, aggressive, and reckless, but it doesn't mean I can't use it as an advantage.

I smirked.

And as one enemy once said; if you can't have it... take it.

* * *

**Well, there goes chapter six. Was it good, great, perfect, or awesome? Please let me know by reviewing. Your feedback has a major effect on if these chapters will be updated fast or slow.**

**Please Review a.s.a.p.**


End file.
